Teen Idol
by anxofdoom
Summary: Austin Moon is a world-famous teen pop sensation. Ally Dawson is your typical girl-next-door. When Ally becomes Austin's guide to a normal American teenager's life, what will happen? Will Auslly happen? AU, multi-chapter. R&R!
1. New Superstar in School

"Ally Dawson to the Principal's Office now!" A voice boomed from the PA system, jolting the entire class awake, excluding myself. Mr Brewer was going through the Cold War, which was the main reason why everyone was asleep. Well, everyone would still be asleep no matter what topic the teacher was covering. But I'm the good girl, the straight-A student. I never fell asleep in class.

After realizing what the announcement said, several whispers echoed throughout the class. I raised my hand to ask Mr Brewer for permission to leave. He nodded with a look of annoyance. As I walked down the aisle from my seat right at the back of the classroom to the door, I could feel people's stares on me. I was nervous. I had never been called to the Principal's Office before. What on earth did I do? I abided by all the school rules, I turned in all my assignments on time, I never skipped school, I worked for the school paper and I was popular. Not bitchy-popular, but nice-girl-popular. The kind of girl whom people like because they're a nice person, and not because they're pretty or rich.

"Damn, Dawson, what did you do, score an A-minus?" joked the class clown, Dave Moreno, earning laughs from the entire class. I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the door. I opened the door, walked out of the classroom and closed it.

I walked down the dreary path that ninety percent of the school had walked before; the path that I, in all eleven years of schooling, had never taken before and always avoided. After about five minutes, I finally reached the door. Many had entered this room, and not many had survived. I, Ally Dawson, was about to put my life on the line.

Plastered on the door were the words **PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**. My brother had been in here countless times, it was practically his second home. Whereas I had no idea what lay ahead of me. Detention? Suspension? E-e-ex-expulsion?

Slowly grabbing the doorknob, I pretended to admire the silvery coating of the doorknob to stall time. Unfortunately for me, the doorknob turned by itself, the door opening to reveal the face of a bald man wearing black thick-rimmed glasses, with a small stubble on his chin. He was wearing a smart brown suit with a red tie. Ah yes, the Principal, Professor Walter. Don't ask me why we were supposed to address him as Professor. I honestly don't know either. Most of the students here at Hayboom High School just refer to him as "the Prof".

"Miss Dawson. I've been expecting you," he said, stepping aside for me to enter the dreaded room. That would have been way cooler had he been sitting on an office swivel chair, facing away from me, and then turning to face me and delivering that whole "I've been expecting you" phrase. Though if he had done that, I would probably have peed in my pants.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the office was that there were other people there. The second thing I noticed was that there were five other people – the Prof, the Vice-Principal Miss Tenner, two men in black wearing dark shades like FBI agents (coincidentally, one of them really looked like Tommy Lee Jones) and a young man with blonde hair. I found the blonde man to be vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger to his identity. I couldn't fully recognize him, as he was wearing sunglasses.

The office was pretty dimly-lit, with the curtains closed. It truly felt like a prison. I couldn't see how my brother could endure five-hour sessions in this office. I wonder why those men were wearing shades – it was dark enough inside. What were they, FBI agents?

"Everyone, this is Alicia Dawson, but you can address her as Ally," the Prof introduced me to the four other people seated on the couch. "Hi Ally," everyone greeted except for that blonde-haired dude who appeared to be super bored. Someone's got an attitude. "Ally, this is everyone," the Prof finished with his introduction.

"With all due respect, Professor, who exactly _is _'everyone'?" I asked curiously. Hey, it'd be weird if they all knew my name and I didn't know theirs, wouldn't it?

I could've sworn I saw the blonde guy chuckle a little. He had a pretty cute mouth, and when he smiled, you could see his upper set of teeth. His teeth were so straight. Well sue me for being observant!

The Prof nodded his head, as if he understood my confusion. "I'm sure you know who Miss Tenner, the Vice-Principal, is," he casually said as he held out his arm towards Miss Tenner. I nodded. "These two men are bodyguards licensed with the FBI. This is Agent Darm and Agent Dummere," he gestured to the two men in black from left to right. I tried my best to choke back a laugh as I smiled to them and shook hands. Agent Darm and Agent Dummere? Sounds like Agent Dumb and Agent Dumber. Like that Jim Carrey movie "Dumb and Dumber". Hmm, I wonder if they lived up to their names.

"And finally, this is the star. I'll let him introduce himself to you. I think you'll recognize him," the Prof said, gesturing for the blonde guy to introduce himself.

The blonde guy stood up and took off his sunglasses, tossing them onto the couch, but it hit the cold hard floor instead. I stared at the sunglasses. One of the lenses had dropped out from its hard impact with the floor. Ouch.

I stared back at his face. He looked really familiar. It felt like I had seen him like a thousand times before. His eyes were hazel brown.

"Yo, I'm Austin Moon," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. Remember when I said I had seen him a thousand times? I take that back. Try a bazillion times. My best friend, Joanne, was a hardcore Moonbeam (the name of Austin's fanbase. Just like how Lady Gaga's fans were called Monsters, Miley's Smilers, Demi's Lovatics, and so on and so forth). She forced me to look at his face 24/7. I even had to endure his face being my phone's wallpaper for a week thanks to Jo. I'm not exactly the best at technology, so it took me a week to figure out how to remove it.

"Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you, Austin," I said politely. He smirked and said, rather cockily I may add, "Of course it is. Everyone loves meeting me."

I take back my words. It wasn't very nice to meet him. I mentally made a note to tell Jo to stop fangirling over this jerk because he was, well, a jerk. I forced a smile and looked back at the Prof.

"Umm, Professor Walter? Why am I here, and more importantly, why is Austin Moon, world-famous teen pop sensation in singing, acting _and_ dancing here, at Hayboom High School in Miami, Florida hours away from Hollywood?" I asked, rather impatiently. I had a History class to get back to! I couldn't miss a lesson or that would jeopardize my chances of topping the school again. After losing out to that German transfer student on the paper on Nazi Germany last year, I was definitely going to have to step up my game on the Cold War this year. And to be wary of any Russian transfer students. There were none so far. Thank goodness.

"Mr Moon here has landed a movie deal, where he plays an average American high school student. As he has never been to a real high school before, he will be studying at Hayboom High School for three weeks under the pseudonym of Chad Cooper," the Prof explained.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" I asked. I hoped that the reason wasn't what I thought it was…

"We want you to be his student guide throughout these three weeks." Shit. "You will be his buddy, guiding him around school, answering his queries, showing him how to live like an American teenager. Basically, you'll just be his BFF, as you kids call it these days."

I nodded.

One of the bodyguards handed Austin a pair of _huge_ nerd glasses. Austin unwillingly put them on, got up on his feet and walked over to me. He leaned against the door, placing his hands in his pockets and smirked at me.

"You ready to go, Dawson?"

I sighed. "Does he seriously have to go to every single class I go to?" I asked desperately, hoping that they would change their minds once they saw how I was _so_ not willing to be a prima donna's 'BFF' for three weeks. That was 21 painful days.

Miss Tenner nodded, giving me a sympathetic look as if to wish me good luck for the torture I was about to be put through. She must be equally as turned off by him as I was.

"Let's get out of here then, BFF," Austin said with a smirk. Does this boy ever stop smirking?

I pushed him away since he was blocking my way, and opened the door. I held it open for him as he walked out. "Ladies first," I said with gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes at me as he strutted out of the Principal's office.

I don't like him already.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this! This story is very loosely based off Meg Cabot's novel Teen Idol, though there are many major changes. And as usual, I'm making references to Sonny With A Chance. There's a huge one right there: Austin Moon's alias, __**Chad Cooper**__. I wanted to add the Dylan, but that would be weird._

_Anyway, feel free to comment, suggest, criticize and review! I love hearing from you guys, so I know how to improve._


	2. Day One

"Mr Brewer, this is Aus – Chad Cooper. He's a transfer student, I'll be showing him around for the next few weeks," I introduced Mr Brewer and Austin. Mr Brewer scowled. He had enough trouble trying to keep 20 people awake, why not add another student to his burden? Hurray!

"Good morning, sir," Austin greeted in a polite tone. I gaped at him. The boy actually had manners! It worked though. Mr Brewer was instantly charmed. He smiled and ordered me to pull out an extra desk and chair so that Austin could sit next to me. Awesome. Note my sarcasm.

"Pssst. Ally!" a whisper came from my right. I jumped and turned. There was usually nobody on my right. Was it a ghost? Then I saw a 16 year-old boy with blonde floppy hair. Oh right. Austin Moon, AKA Chad Cooper. Got it.

His whispering had, unfortunately, been so loud that the entire class turned their heads around to look at us. Mr Brewer was looking at us too.

"Sorry, Mr Brewer, it won't happen again," Austin said. Mr Brewer smiled and placed his hand to his heart. He turned around and continued his lesson. Austin threw a piece of paper to my desk.

"Read it," he whispered. Well thank you, Captain Obvious!

I curiously unfolded the note.

_Ally,_

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you just now. I was just feeling jet-lagged and unused to this place. Please don't be mad at me! I'll be nicer from now onwards, I promise._

_-A- __Chad_

I laughed a little. It was so sweet of him to apologize! I guess Austin Moon wasn't that big of a jerk after all. His handwriting was really nice and cursive. I giggled at how he almost wrote Austin, and cancelled out the 'A'. I guess things weren't going to be that bad after all. I turned around to see him smiling at me. It was no wonder Jo was so infatuated with him – he had the nicest smile ever. He reminded me of a small little boy eager to go to his very first baseball match.

I scribbled my reply and passed the note back to him.

_I'd like that very much, Chad Cooper._

That was sufficient for him. He looked at me one last time and grinned. It wasn't one of his cocky smirks, but a true genuine smile that could truly light up a room. It wasn't his million-dollar smile he gave his fans or smiled with during photo-shoots. It was real. It was not Austin-Moon-the-big-celebrity's smile. It was the smile of Austin Moon, a human being.

"Brrriiiinnngggg!" The bell rang. Students scattered out of the class, leaving me behind, trying to wake Austin up. Mr Brewer didn't seem to mind the fact that Chad Cooper was sleeping in his class. I think I even heard him looking at Austin with loving eyes, and mumbling, "Good lad," to himself. Someone needs to check their sexual orientation.

"Austin… Wake up," I whispered into his ear as I rubbed his back gently. I guess that only soothed him to sleep. How would I know how to wake someone up? I'm a babysitter, I only put kids to sleep!

After many (failed) attempts to wake the sleeping beast up, I decided to just slap him on the back really hard and scream, "AUSTIN!" into his ear. That was genius, right? Not really. He just yawned and protested, "5 more minutes, mommy," and drifted back into lalaland. If we weren't desperately late for music class, I would have done that again to record it with my phone. That was perfect blackmail material.

I checked my watch. Shit, we were fifteen minutes late! I was never late for a class, unless a teacher held me back after the previous class to compliment me and things like that. I decided that I had enough. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of class.

"OWW! I said 5 more minutes, mommy!" the blonde-haired celebrity screamed.

"Well, your mama isn't here, Moon. Get up and go for the next classs! We'relate!" I whisper-shouted. He stared at me before realizing what he had said. His face turned red in embarrassment as he stood up and dusted himself. I smiled at him before leading him out of the classroom into the music room.

"Just so you know... Mommy is my nickname for my, uh, girlfriend," Austin informed me, looking at the ground. He was lying. I'm good with these kind of things, since I'm a babysitter and all.

"Sure, I totally believe you," I drawled sarcastically.

We finally reached the music room. It was my favorite class ever, and the class I did best in. I have a huge passion and aptitude for music. I've been playing the piano since I was three years old, the guitar since I was five years old and singing since I began speaking. So I have a lot of background in music. I aspired to be a singer-songwriter someday, but the odds were one in a million, right?

When we entered, all eyes turned on us again. I heard murmuring, like, "Oh my god Ally Dawson is late!" and "Who's that hottie?" Miss Blanc, the music teacher, stared at us, tapping her feet, waiting for an explanation. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Miss Blanc was the strictest teacher in the entire planet? If looks could kill, we would have been brutally murdered, decapitated and thrown somewhere into the forest. Just sayin'.

"Sorry, Miss Blanc, we got _held up_ in the previous classroom," I explained.

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again," Austin said, flashing is million-dollar smile that charmed the heart of almost every member of the teenage race. Except for me… I think?

The charm seemed to have worked on Miss Blanc. She walked over, gave Austin a once-over, smiled and asked, "Well, who is this fine young man?"

"Chad Cooper, ma'am," he introduced himself, extending a hand to shake hers. I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. Miss Blanc fell for it. She took his hand, shaking it longer than what was normal. "Uh, ma'am? You can let go now," Austin stammered. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

We went up to my usual seat at the back of the classroom. Teachers love putting me at the back of the classroom, because I was always the goody-two-shoes who paid attention in class. All the hooligans would be moved to the front of the classroom so that the teacher could keep an eye on them.

Miss Blanc gave us a discussion topic about the privacy of celebrities and paparazzi. Yep, that's what we learn in music class. It's pretty weird, I know. We were to discuss with our partners, and she would choose a few "lucky" pairs to present their discussion to the class.

Guess who I was paired up with? I'll give you three guesses. Justin Bieber? No. Ross Lynch? No. Austin Moon? DING DING DING, we have a winner!

"Howdy, pardner!" Austin greeted with a southern accent. I looked at him. He pulled it off really well! I thought he was born, raised and bred in Los Angeles, California, but it looks like he might've lied on his Wikipedia page and was born in Texas instead. I don't know, I'm just assuming.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Had to do it for a movie, The Cowboy Diaries, once. I was the main star, of course," he explained, with yet another conceited smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.

"Psst, Ally!" I heard a whisper from my left. I turned around to see my best friend Jo. She was not very tall but not very short (5"4 or 163cm-ish). She had long black wavy hair, as she was half Chinese. She was really pretty, she had guys falling all over her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who's that hottie with you?" she asked with an interested sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Joanne Tan, meet Chad Cooper. Chad Cooper, meet my best friend Jo, who is totally a huge fan of Austin Moon. I'm just sayin'," I introduced them both, adding the Austin Moon part to warn him not to be too obvious around her. She was his ultimate fan – she knew everything about Austin Moon, from his favorite candy bar to his favorite book to his waist length to his eye color. If there was anyone in this school who could figure out his disguise, it was Joanne Tan.

They shook hands, and I could hear Jo boy-sighing. I shook my head. If only she knew… She would be ripping his clothes off and moving straight to third base. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell her, considering that she had one of the biggest mouths in the entire state of Florida. That, and I was only allowed to tell my family.

"I feel that while it is true that the paparazzi does intrude the privacy of the life of a celebrity to a certain extent, they have no right to over-react and punch them or something," I stated.

"Are you for real? The paps are the worst! They come in and barge into our lives like we don't need our own space. We have every right to lose our temper at them. They killed Princess Diana! Those selfish little brats, all they want is to earn loads of money by causing someone else's pain. They're inhumane, I tell you. Inhumane!" Austin argued, his voice rising a few decibels as he spoke. After he was done with his little speech, the entire class was gaping at him.

"Chad, would you mind coming to the front of the class to share your stand?" Miss Blanc asked, obviously impressed by his knowledge of the paparazzi.

As he began speaking, I heard girls whispering about how hot he was, whether or not he was single, and how much he looked like Austin Moon. Seriously? It was just a pair of nerdy glasses, how could anyone not see through his disguise? I'll be sure to include that in my essay if we ever have to write one about the declining intelligence of the human race.

* * *

_A/N: I had no idea how to end this chapter. I hope this was a good ending. Leave your comments, suggestions, criticism & reviews! Once again, thank you so much for your support!_


	3. Lunch & Health

Lunch. Some hate it, and some love it. When you stepped into the cafeteria, everyone would see who you were, and how you were dressed, and how you walked. People would judge you. If you were a person like me, nobody would really care. If you were a popular girl like Rebecca Howard, the guys would wolf-whistle at you. If you were a popular guy like Dez Worthy, girls would throw themselves at you. If you were an unpopular kid like Trish Rodriguez, people would call you names and make your life hell, making you run to the toilet to bawl your eyes out.

That's Hayboom High School for you. It was a typical high school, with cliques and all.

"Chad Cooper, ready to show Hayboom High what you've got?" Jo asked teasingly.

"What?" he asked. Jo linked her arms with him and led him into the cafeteria, with me following behind. Good job Jo, that must've scored you _major_ points with the popular crowd.

We finally got our food and sat our usual table, with the nicer popular people. Not the bitchy cheerleaders, but people who actually have hearts.

"So, Joanne, tell me more about this Austin Moon guy you're such a huge fan of. Is he as amazing as everyone says he is?" Austin asked Jo, smirking. I swear, that guy has an ego the size of Jupiter.

"He's so hot, his blonde hair is so amazing, just like yours. He has this awesome voice that can make my heart swoon, and his acting is just so, WOW! His shows are really amazing, he's such a talented and dedicated artiste. He's so amazing, he's the love of my life…" Jo went on and on. I've heard this a gazillion times before, I didn't need to hear it again. I could see Austin's arrogant grin growing larger with every word Jo said. Aww shut up Jo, his ego is huge enough!

"How about you, Ally? What do you think of this Austin Moon guy?" he asked me.

"I should match-make him with my brother someday. Seems like his type," I said bluntly. I could see Austin's face getting red. It was my turn to smirk.

"That's very… interesting. You and Jo are like, complete opposites. How do you even get along?" he asked. I have wondered about that question a million times myself. I don't know. It just clicks.

"Opposites attract, Cooper," I said. Jo and I high-fived.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria erupted into the familiar "Loser!", "Get out of here, you freak!" routine. I was familiar with it, but Austin definitely wasn't. Trish Rodriguez had arrived.

The poor girl. I don't see why the kids here hate her so much. If you get to know her, she was a really nice girl. I guess it was the whole fat-girl stereotype. She wasn't that fat, but she wasn't stick-thin either, which made people discriminate her. They're just shallow people.

Trish walked down the cafeteria, ordered her food, and ran off to the toilet, where she often spent her lunch period. I got out of my seat and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Austin questioned me.

"Helping a friend," I said, and ran off in Trish's trail.

* * *

"Trish, are you alright?" I asked. I wasn't really good with this comforting thing, but I did my best when this happened almost everyday.

"Of course I'm alright. The whole school freakin' hates me. Why wouldn't I be alright, huh?" she said sadly as she sniffled. "I try so hard to be cool and popular, but it just makes me more hated. I don't get it."

"Just be yourself, Trish. It'll be alright. Come on out, you can sit with us," I offered.

She came out of the bathroom stall. Her mascara was running, and her hair was messy from all the running. She washed her face and tied her hair again.

"You are strong, Trish. Don't let anyone pull you down. Now come on and finish your lunch!" I took her food tray with her and led her to our table.

When Trish stepped into the cafeteria again, the insults came flooding back. Tears were threatening to drop from her eyes, but I kept reassuring her and told them to not let them get to her. Finally, we reached our table. I sat down and introduced her to Austin AKA Chad, and vice versa. I noticed that Austin paid more attention to Trish and treated her nicely, probably because of what he had to witness just now. Our group, which also included Dez and Alan Rowsman, also treated her as if she was part of our clique. I had never seen Trish smile so brightly before.

* * *

"What happened back there? With Trish?" Austin asked worriedly.

"The kids at school don't really like her… So every time she steps into the cafeteria, they'll throw insults at her and make fun of her. It's dumb, I know. So after she gets her food, she runs off to the toilet and eats her food there, and me, being the peacemaker, comfort her and try to help her out," I explained.

"How often does all of this happen?" he asked.

"At least thrice a week."

"What about the other four days?"

"We don't have to come to school on weekends," I said with a chuckle, "For the other two days, she either skips school or chooses to diet. I'm really worried about her."

Austin nodded. "You're a really great friend, Ally," he told me. I felt myself blushing at his comment. I thanked him and we walked off to our next class. He was going to love this one – Sex Ed class.

* * *

"Today, we're going to talk about contraceptives," Mr Gore said. Mr Gore was the Sex Ed teacher. Apparently, he isn't very popular among the faculty members. I can see why. He spends lunch playing around with bananas and condoms, putting the condom on the banana, taking it out, putting it back in, taking it back out… You get my point.

"You told me this was health class!" Austin whispered angrily to me.

"Sex Ed _is_, in a way, health class, isn't it?" I chuckled. I knew that Austin would have run away if I had told him what this class really was.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from me. "Come on, I'm sure you'll do well in this class. You've got plenty of experience, don't you?" I teased him. From what I read in the magazines, Austin Moon was pretty much the playboy and heartbreaker in Hollywood, he obviously wasn't a virgin.

"Uh yeah…" he trailed off nervously. I realized what he was trying to cover up. "Hollywood's bad boy is a virgin?" I gasped in shocked.

"Shh! Not too loud!" he whispered and nodded. Wow, I have got to give him credit for that. Most guys lose control of their bodies and give in to their raging hormones the second they step into Hollywood. This boy was obviously well-grounded. I had so much to learn about him in these four weeks. He was interesting. Very interesting.

"Everyone, take a condom each," Mr Gore said as he passed a box filled with silver foil packages around the class. "If you feel the need to, you might want to take more," he said in a serious tone. I gagged. That was disgusting.

I received my silver foil package. I tore it open and unrolled the transparent latex. This thing was long. I wonder if it could fit Austin… HOLY CRAP SHUT UP ALLY!

I glanced at Austin. He tried to put his entire fist into the condom, and the condom broke. "Your girlfriend's not gonna like it if you re-use that tonight," I said mockingly. He gave me a deathly glare and continued listening to Mr Gore's boring lecture on how to use a condom.

For the first time, I fell asleep in class. Ally Dawson fell asleep in class! Crazy, right? The next thing you know, pigs will be flying in the air, sprinkling magic dust onto the ground and transporting kids to Neverland.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that was random. Leave your comments, suggestions, criticism & reviews! I love reviews! Woohoo!_

_I'm kinda busy with schoolwork and all, so I'll be updating less frequently. 10 or 15 reviews for this chapter and I'll update. Sorry but that's the only way I can manage my time. Hope you guys understand!_


	4. Penthouse

Finally, the school day was over and done with. I walked to the carpark with Jo and Alan (oh, did I mention that they were dating? No? Well, they're dating). And Austin Moon. Alan was going to give Jo and I a lift home, as usual.

As I was about to get into Alan's black Mercedes-Benz car, Austin yelled for me to go over to him. I rolled my eyes. "It's alright, you two can go without me. I've got to handle Chad," I sighed. They nodded and drove off.

I walked over. "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I was only supposed to escort him during school hours, and right now, it was after-school hours.

"I thought we could, y'know, hang out. We're stuck together for three weeks, might as well get to know each other so that we can get along better, right?" he offered. Well… It _would _make my life a whole lot easier. So I nodded.

"Get in the car, Dawson," he said, gesturing over to the black limousine parked in the handicap lot. If I didn't know that he was Austin Moon, I would have thought I was being kidnapped, and ran for my life. As I got into the limo, I saw the two men in black seated inside. Ah yes, Agent Dumb and Agent Dumber. Austin got in after me, and instructed the limo driver to drive to his rented apartment.

The limo was like a mini apartment. It had a minibar, a whole tray of snacks, a 50-inch TV (I don't even know how they managed to fit that in there), two or three love seats. I can see why celebrities loved travelling in limousines – it provided all the entertainment you needed.

"So, _Alicia_, what movie would you like to watch? The Cowboy Diaries? Sonic Boom? Mean Boys?" Austin asked.

"One, never, and I mean NEVER, call me Alicia. Two, I've watched those movies a million times. Three, do you have any movies that you didn't have a role in?" I pouted.

Another arrogant smirk was planted on his face. "Of course not, Austin Moon Limousines Corporation only carries the best movies with the best cast!" he bragged.

"Actually, this limousine is property of Miami Grand Limousines Incorporation," the limo driver stated.

Austin shrugged. "Whatever. So, what movie would you like to watch?"

I looked at the two FBI agents to ask for their help, but they were asleep on each other's laps. Were they…? I don't even want to know.

"Dumb and Dumber," I blurted out. Ugh, I hated that movie. Stupid slip-of-the-tongue.

That's how I spent the next five minutes watching the scene where Austin appeared as an extra in Dumb and Dumber. He only appeared for like, fifteen seconds? So basically I spent five minutes watching those fifteen seconds on repeat. So I had to watch that stupid scene a total of 20 times. Thank goodness his apartment was only a five-minute drive from the school.

"Were you even born when Dumb and Dumber was filmed?" I asked as we walked to the lift lobby. I was pretty sure that was a 1994 film, and Austin was born in 1995. Well, at least that's what Jo told me.

"What we watched was its sequel, Dumb and Dumberer. Duh," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see why they cast you in the movie then," I said, taking another jab at his ego.

He sighed. "Come on Ally, I'm trying my best to be nice. I know it seems like I'm not trying hard enough, but I really am. Can we really quit with the insults and making each other feel bad? I just want to have a great time chilling with you today," he pleaded.

"That was a line from your movie Middle School Musical, wasn't it?" Jo recited this scene to me a thousand times, because it was the "sweetest thing alive, and Austin looks so cute when he's all desperate and heartbroken!" Well, it was just a load of hogwash, if you ask me. It was all scripted. He didn't mean it. Come on, he was an actor. Everything he did was part of a script, there was no real emotion.

"Yes… But I really mean it. After all, we're BFFs, right?" he said with a grin at the end .

I sighed. What harm could it do? "Whatever," I said with a smile, and we walked into the lift.

* * *

"Holy cow… This place is bee-yoo-tee-fool!" I exclaimed. Austin's apartment was a penthouse! Not that I'm surprised. I totally expected it. It had two floors, and it had white marble floors with a really huge living room. There was a television set way bigger than the one in the limo. The couch was black and so were the two recliner chairs next to it. There was a huge wall aquarium on the brown wooden walls. I ran into the kitchen and saw five different stoves! Can Austin even cook?

"Yes, Ally, I can cook," came a voice from my right. I jumped and sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Austin. I was so amazed by everything here that I totally forgot that he was here. I gave him a smile, before running up the brown spiral staircase to the second floor.

There were five wooden doors here. Neatly labeled in Austin's cursive handwriting were: _**Austin's room**_, _**The Study**_, _**Guestroom 1**_, _**Guestroom 2**_ and _**Guestroom 3**_. He labeled his rooms? When I asked him about it, he replied that he liked to be organized. I can tell. According to him, it was his fourth day living in this apartment (he flew in to Miami on a Friday night, so he began school on his fourth day here, a Monday).

"Can I see your bedroom?" I asked to be polite. My parents – or rather, my dad – always taught me to be polite, especially when it comes to the sensitive topic of bedrooms. Austin nodded, to my relief. As my hand touched the doorknob, I couldn't help but notice the shiny gold color of the doorknob. "Austin… Is this gold? As in, REAL gold?" I asked. This was wonderland! He nodded his head again. Rich kid.

The first thing I noticed was a huge banner with the words **AUSTIN MOON **on it directly above his bed. The second thing I noticed was that his bed was even bigger than a king-sized bed. Did he take up _that_ much space? In the room were many life-sized cardboard cut-outs of himself. I glared at him. He put both his hands up in defense.

"Austin, you live in paradise! Seriously, what else does this palace have?"

"Eh, it's alright. Nothing much, except for a bowling alley, a Wii room, an arcade and a movie theater in a study room, and a swimming pool downstairs," he said modestly.

"Wow. I wish I lived here! This place is a slice of heaven!"

"My house back in Beverly Hills at five floors AND a music recording studio," he whined, obviously missing life back in Los Angeles.

"Whatever. I wish I were you, living in this amazing penthouse. You're so lucky, Austin," I said enviously. I wish I were rich enough to buy it, but I wasn't. I had to rent out our four-room apartment to other people, and I lived in one of the rooms. My father was stationed in Vancouver for his work, leaving me all alone in America in an apartment with international college students. As for my mother… Well, she passed away when I was five years old, so I could only recall very vague memories of her.

"Why don't you? You can live with me! It gets pretty lonely here, Agents Dumb and Dumber don't live with me," he suggested.

I looked at him in shock.

"Don't be so shocked, Ally. I'm a nice guy, I'm willing to put you up here for three weeks," he said.

"No, I'm not shocked because of that. Thank you, anyway. I'm shocked that you just called those FBI agents Dumb and Dumber! I do that too! In my mind, anyway" I exclaimed. I wasn't the only one who saw the similarity between their names and the movie? Sweet!

He laughed. I liked it when Austin laughed. He looked so human to me. Today, I saw two sides of Austin Moon that no one else had seen before. The first one being his overly conceited side, and the other being his really sweet and funny side.

I took out my phone to ask my father for permission to move in with Austin.

"Hey dad, can I move in with Austin Moon? …Really? Thanks!" I spoke into my phone. My father agreed!

"That was a really short phone call," Austin remarked.

"Yeah, he's busy at work, so he pretty much says yes to everything I ask for," I explained.

I was going to live in a PENTHOUSE!

* * *

_A/N: This chapter doesn't contain much of humour, so I apologize for that. I'm dead beat from homework and writing four chapters of this story in 24 hours! So, please tell me your comments/reviews/suggestions/criticism! Thank you so much!_


	5. I'm in Heaven

"Another strike! Oh yeah!" I cheered, putting my hands up in a V-shape. Austin and I were playing a game of bowling in the bowling alley. In my new PENTHOUSE. Isn't it great? The only downside of all this was that I had to live with Austin, but that downside was slowly fading away and becoming a good side. Austin was a really fun guy to be around.

I spent two hours packing up my belongings at my old home, saying sayonara to the tenants, and unpacking at my new place. Oh yeah, there was another downside – I could only stay for three weeks, because this place belonged to Austin's company. Boo.

"Good job, Alicia. See if you can beat this!" He picked up the ball, walked over to the lane and winked at me, before rolling it down the lane. What a show-off. In the end, the ball rolled into the gutter. I literally ROFLLMAO-ed (in other words, I rolled on the floor laughing my *beep* off). His face turned beet red.

"It's alright, Moonbeam. You did your best anyway," I comforted him, placing my hands on his shoulder.

He stretched up his arms and yawned (rather loudly). I winced. I need to give him a couple of etiquette lessons or two.

"Man am I pooped! I'm gonna turn in now. Early day tomorrow. Goodnight Leesh," he winked at me and walked back to his room. I grinned at him before walking back to my own room. It was labeled with the words **Alicia's room**, previously known as **Guest Bedroom 3**. It was right next to Austin's room. He had insisted in calling me Alicia because it bugged me. After I protested, he decided to change my name to Aleesh, the first two syllables of Alicia. It sounded like some kind of weird sound like "sheesh". I don't know, it's only my opinion.

My room had its own toilet, and a king-sized bed as well. It was as huge as a deluxe room in the Ritz Carlton. It had a 40-inch television, and a balcony as well. I was definitely in paradise.

I lay down on my bed. It was the most comfortable bed I've ever laid in. Sleep took over me almost immediately as I closed my eyes.

This day didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought it would. And you know what? Neither did Austin Moon.

* * *

"They wanna know know know your name name name, they want the girl girl girl with game game game…" The alarm on my phone went off. Since when was my ringtone set as Double Take, Austin Moon's top-selling song? I'm guessing he switched it when I was swimming yesterday. Well played, Moon. I realized that his voice and songs weren't as bad as I always thought they were.

I woke up and checked my phone. 6:45 AM. Nice and early. I drew the curtains, taking in the sunrise. The view here was so much better than the view from my old room. There, I could only see buildings and trees. Here, I could see the hilltops and mountains. It was simply breathtaking.

I skipped over to Austin's room, knocking the door. When no reply came, I opened it and entered the room. I saw Austin sprawled out on the bed, with his blanket and bolster on the ground. He was such a messy sleeper. He was snoring gently. I didn't want to wake him up from his peaceful slumber, but I had no choice, or we were going to be late for school. We didn't want to miss any classes now, did we?

"Austin… Wakey wakey…" I whispered, nudging him.

"You sound weird, mommy," he commented. I totally lost it, and laughed my butt off. Austin Moon, bad boy of Hollywood, was a Momma's boy! Totally hilarious!

When I finally regained my composure, I found him staring at me with a look that simply said, "You're insane."

"God, Leesh, it's 6.45 in the freaking AM! Go back to bed!" he kindly informed me.

"No, you have to get up now or we'll be late!" I told him.

"Leesh. School starts at 9am…" he trailed off his words as he drifted back to sleep. Fine, shoot me for being an early riser.

I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and went down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for His Majesty.

* * *

"How do you suffer going to school at 9 in the morning every single day? This is torture," Austin complained to me as we were walking to our first class.

"On the bright side, we have Saturdays and Sundays off school," I said, trying to brighten up his mood.

"Yeah, that totally makes a difference," he said sarcastically.

"ALLY!" a familiar high-pitched squeal came from behind. Before I knew it, I was attacked by a hug from Jo.

"Uh… Hey Jo. I.. can't… breathe," I whispered in-between breaths. She pulled away and apologized.

"So I came to your house yesterday, but that girl from Germany said that you moved out?"

"Uh yeah, I found a better place, so I'm moving there temporarily. I meant to tell you, but I for-"

"Ally's living with me," Austin interrupted. Jo's mouth hung open as she stared at the two of us. "You and Chad are together? But you've only known each other for a day! That's like, so weird?"

"It's part of the whole student-buddy program, Jo," I explained. She nodded her head understandingly. "I think you two will make a cute couple anyway. If you were celebrities, your couple name would be Chally! Not as cute as Jostin, though."

Austin and I both choked. "What's a Jostin?" Austin asked. I've heard this a million times, and if Austin choked on hearing that we would make a cute couple, he would suffocate when he heard what Jostin was.

"Me and Austin Moon's couple name, silly! Jo plus Austin equals to Jostin!" Jo said in her fan-girl voice.

Austin looked at me like he was going to puke. "Alright, Jo, we've got to go. Don't wanna be late for class!" We dashed past her and continued making our way to class.

"Jostin? That sounds like "joss sticks"! Eww. And Chally? That's disgusting. Auslly would sound way better though," Austin said.

"What's Auslly?" I was really bad with couple names.

"Austin and Ally. It sounds more classy and sweet. Not that it'd ever happen though, I'm just saying," Austin explained.

We finally made it to Math class. I walked to my usual seat at the back of the classroom, and Austin sat next to me again.

Auslly, huh? I was starting to like the sound of that. Excuse me while I wash my mind with boiled water. I cannot believe that I just thought that! Bad Ally! He _is_ pretty cute, though.

Let Day Two begin.

* * *

_A/N: Comments/reviews/suggestions/criticism please! I just did 5 chapters in a day! Feeling mighty accomplished. I'm going to write chapter 6 and hopefully complete it before going to bed._

_And yes, I write all my chapters before posting them up. Deal with it :) _


	6. Partyin' Partyin'

It was finally Saturday. Over the course of the last five days, Austin and I had grown to know each other a whole lot better. He told me a lot of himself (like the fact that he was very close to his Mom), and I told him about myself. He shared about his life as a celebrity, and I told him more about my life as a normal American teenager to aid him in his research.

I've decided that I actually enjoyed the company of Austin Moon. We could talk all day long and never get bored. It was like we had an infinite amount of topics to talk about. Jo kept making remarks like, "You and Chad should triple-date with Alan, me, Trish and Dez!"

Yes, you heard correctly. Trish and Dez were officially a couple! They realized that they had a lot in common, and they fell in love and lived happily ever after. I envied them. Their lives were like a fairytale. I'm never going to find my Prince Charming. Nobody would want me. I wasn't that bad looking, but I looked more nice-girl-pretty than sizzlin' hot, which was what most guys were going after these days.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Austin asked as I lay asleep on the recliner couch in the living room. I nodded and waited for him to put a movie into the DVD player.

"I meant in the movie theater. Do you really want to watch a movie on this tiny television, instead of a huge cinema-sized screen?" He got me there. I stood up and walked to the movie theater. I know the television in the living room was huge, but the screen in the movie theater was practically ten times larger!

"I'll make you a deal, Leesh. You watch one of my movies, and I'll watch that movie of yours you've been pestering me to watch for so long," he proposed.

"It's called Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging! It's this really cute British romance comedy about this 14 year-old girl named Georgia who falls in love with a new student at her school named –"

"I don't really care! So is it a deal or not?" he cut in, offering his hand.

"Deal," I shook his hand.

We sat on his couch as one of his movies began to play. "This is one of my best work. It's called Mean Boys," he said, winking at me. What was up with the winking? Sometimes the wink did work like a charm, but other times, it just looked like he had a bad case of eye-twitching.

The movie wasn't that bad. I have to admit, he was a really brilliant actor. It was about a group of guys making a deal with the newcomer to ask a girl whom he thought was the cutest girl in school to be his girlfriend. He chose one of the nerdiest girls, and ends up falling in love with her. I couldn't help but frown during the kissing scene(s). I don't know what overcame me. That's just plain weird. I'm a weird person.

"My turn!" I squealed excitedly as I inserted the disc of Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging into the DVD player. He laughed at my excitement. Come on, who doesn't get excited when they're about to watch the best movies of this century?

I was watching the movie intently, and whenever I looked at Austin to see his reaction, he was yawning and staring at his fingernails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

After the movie ended, I couldn't help but "spazz" to him about how amazing the movie was and how great Aaron Johnson and Georgia Groome would make a perfect couple. Well, they would have. Unfortunately, Aaron Johnson up and married this woman more than twice his age and had like, two kids. Oh, and he looks way worse than Robert Pattinson now. That's saying something about how low he is on my list of the hottest celebrities ever.

"Relax, Leesh, it's just a movie," Austin said, probably rolling his eyes. I don't know, the lights were still dim so I couldn't really tell.

"I know, but it's so sweet! I wish I had a boyfriend like Robbie, but nobody would ever be blind enough to fall in love with me," I muttered sadly.

"Well, you know what they say. Love is blind," he tried to comfort me. "Besides, you're a great girl, I'm sure somebody will love you for who you are, and not for what you look like," he continued.

"Thanks… I think."

"So… Rebecca's throwing a party tonight. Wanna go?" he asked. Rebecca Howard threw the best weekly parties in all of Miami. Unfortunately, they always ended in disaster. For me, at least. That's why I stopped going to them a month ago. It took me a year to realize the bad luck they brought me.

Once, I accidentally got shoved into Rebecca's birthday cake. It was so humiliating. The worst thing is, it was strawberry-flavored. I don't like strawberry.

Five months ago, I got a call from one of the tenants that my hamster was missing while I was at the party. I ran all the way home to find that my hamster wasn't missing, he was just asleep in his food bowl. Who even does that? Anyway, he passed away three months ago. God bless your soul, Mitch.

Is that enough evidence for you? Hence, there was no way I was going to another one of Rebecca's parties. I don't even think she got the booze legally, since she was only 16.

"Pweease?" Austin begged with a pout. He reminded me of a lost, abused puppy suffering from malnutrition. A puppy he may be, but lost, abused and undernourished he wasn't.

"Nope," I shook my head and turned away from him with my nose up in the air, pretending to be a snob.

"Come on… I'll watch that show about thongs with you again," he offered.

Thongs? "It's Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. It has nothing to do with thongs!" I protested.

"Then why the hell is the word 'thongs' in the title?" he screamed-slash-asked.

"I don't freaking know!" I yelled back.

"So do you want to go or not?" he shouted.

"Yes!"

"Alright then!"

"Okay!"

That's some silly banter we've been doing for the past few days. We would have a screaming conversation for no particular reason whatsoever, and then we'd just smile at each other and talk like old pals.

"The party starts at seven-thirty. It's six now. Go get ready," he said, winked at me and walked back to his room.

I texted Jo that I would be going after all (she would bug me every Saturday to go to the party, but I would refuse because of panophobia.

I went back to my room, opened my wardrobe, and for some reason, I really wanted to impress Austin and make his eyes bulge out and jaw drop when he saw me. Time to mix and match and create a slutty yet decent outfit.

* * *

After I found myself dressed in pajamas, the sexiest outfit in the entire world (not), I decided that I had no sense in fashion at all. So, I decided to call the fashion expert, Jo, to help me out. I told her it was to create a fashion statement, but I guess she figured out if was for _Chad_ anyway.

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. I actually looked pretty! My fringe was done in side-swept bangs, and I was wearing lipstick that was neither too red nor too pale. You could say it was the perfect color for me. My dress was a LBD, and it barely reached half my knees. It was a toga one-shoulder dress, exposing my left shoulder. I felt a little self-conscious when I felt the cool air blowing on it, but I told myself to deal with it. I'm a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. Da da da da da da… Sorry, I just had that song stuck in my head. By the way, do you know that Jordan McCoy was the original singer of Big Girls Don't Cry? She bought the song from Fergie and unfortunately for her, Fergie decided to take that song back after hearing how amazing Jordan sounded singing it. I used to idolize Fergie, but now I'm definitely Team Jordan.

Anyway, I was wearing a pair of black strapped four-inch heels. I could finally reach the top of the shelf above the television set in my room. Hurray! The heels made my legs look slim and slender. If I was a guy, I would _definitely_ date me. I had never felt so confident and, well, womanly before in my life. I felt like I could do anything. Including fly. I could do anything – it was the consequences that terrified me. If I were to jump out the window and fly, I would be able to fly, for two seconds, that is, before I plunge down to my doom. Whatever.

A series of knocks were knocked on my door. I recognized the rhythm of the knocks to be my alarm ringtone, which was Austin's song Double Take.

"Leesh, you ready?" came Austin's voice from the other side of the door. I panicked and brushed my hair for the millionth time that evening.

"Coming," I announced. I grabbed my purse and slipped in a small comb. Hey, you never know what will happen, right? Giving myself a final once-over in the mirror, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Austin, who was tapping his nails against the wall, turned to look at me, looking at me from head to toe, and back to my head again.

"Alicia, you look…" he began to say. Pretty? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Sexy? Hot? I'll be willing to take any of these. I'd accept "like a princess" too.

But instead, he said, "You look cool, Alicia." Excuse me? Cool? Cool is like, "Cool, I scored an A on the test!" or "The Red Sox are cool!" or as a reply to appease someone when they tell you something you couldn't care less about. For instance, someone would come up to me and start screaming, "Austin Moon released a new song and he's so ohmygrucking amazing!" (*cough* Jo *cough*), and I'd be like, "Cool. Next topic please," and we'd move on and live happily ever after. At least, for the next ten seconds before she talks about Austin Moon again.

I can't believe I wasted all my effort on him. What an ass. Even if he didn't like me, he could have at least said that I looked nice. "You look cool too, Au – Chad," I replied, trying to mask the hurt in my voice. I was going to address him as Austin, until I saw that crazy brunette I call a best friend standing behind him, jumping up and down like a Jack-in-the-box.

"Eh my gawd Ally! You look so beautiful! Eeep!" Jo screamed, and squeezed me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, you look great too, Jo," I replied. Well, at least someone knows how to compliment a girl. Even if that someone is my best friend, and happens to be a girl too. Oh well, life's a bee-yotch sometimes.

I went down the stairs to find Alan, Trish and Dez waiting. Well, I saw Alan, and a fusion of black and red on the couch. Apparently, Trish and Dez were making out. How amazing. Another reminder of how my love life is _so_ not working out.

I cleared my throat, causing the two lovebirds to jump and break apart, bumping their foreheads in the process. I let out a little laugh, causing their faces to turn bright red in a quarter of a second.

"So, you guys ready to go?" I asked, looking at all five of them.

They nodded as they sauntered to the door. Austin held the door open for me. Apparently, we were supposed to be dates, but we were nothing more but friends. That's weird methinks.

I couldn't help but feel a little excited. Maybe this party would break the "tradition". I know it's bad luck breaking a tradition and all, but if the tradition is bad luck, it'd be bad luck breaking bad luck, which equals to good luck, since it's a double negative and all. Makes sense? At least, it seems logical to me. You are in the presence of a math genius. Now tremble before me! Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well. Maybe I should skip the party? Insert hopeful face here.

We finally piled into Alan's huh-uge car and drove off. Is it too late for me to jump out like Steve Carell did in the movie Crazy, Stupid Love?

* * *

_A/N: So they're headed to a party! What will happen? The thing you guys have been waiting for is coming very, very, very soon! Let's make Auslly happen! Review your fingers off! That didn't make sense, did it? Oh well, to each his/her own._

_P/S: This is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Or for any story. Be honored! Heheh._

_Edit: Guess what? I just finished writing the entire story! There are 13 chapters in total. I'll be uploading one chapter every one or two days. If you guys want me to post more frequently, like twice a day, review your butts off! Hah_


	7. Seven Minutes

"Chad! I'm so glad you came!" Rebecca squealed as she saw us enter her house. "Mwah! Mwah!" she air-kissed Austin, which, to my relief, he didn't return. "Oh hey, Aladdin," she faked a smile at me. I could tell she was disappointed that I was here. As Austin's pseudo-bodyguard, I would definitely interfere if he got any action beyond first base tonight. Why? Because… um… my job required it! Duh! With Darm and Dummere gone (they came, but they were both too busy stuffing their faces with food), it was my duty to ensure that:

a) Austin's identity remained a secret.

b) Austin was not put in any danger whatsoever. That included getting into fights, drinking, paper-cuts, et cetra.

c) Austin didn't kiss anyone (but me).

Of course, I'd keep rule C to myself. Did I just think that? What the firetruck. Anyway, there wasn't exactly a job scope, but it was common sense to not put Austin in harm's way, right?

Don't think that Rebecca hates me though. She adores me, that girl does. Who doesn't? Sheesh, spending time with Austin has practically turned me into a Mini-Austin. That aside, Rebecca and I are pretty good friends. Aladdin is just her nickname for me. And apparently, it's going to be Austin's new nickname for me, judging from the way he broke out into hysterics when he heard her address me as Aladdin. What am I, his personal clown?

Rebecca saw some of her friends arriving. She bid us adieu and skipped over to her new guests. We were all going to get some food, until I realized that the two couples had already moved over to the dance floor, leaving me with Austin.

"Looks like we're stuck together again, eh, Aladdin?" Austin asked in a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the food table. There was such a vast variety of food. There were chicken wings, potato wedges, nuggets, spaghetti, éclairs, croissants, punch, and many more. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with almost any food I could find, except those strawberry cream puffs. I don't like strawberry.

I walked over to one of the cocktail tables and started eating the food. I love food. It's pretty much the only thing I live for.

"For a skinny girl, you sure do eat a lot," an amused voice came from behind me. When I saw that it was the big-headed celebrity I had to babysit, I ignored him and returned my attention back to most beautiful sight I've seen all night – my huge plate of food. I haven't quite forgiven him for the whole "you look cool" thing yet. He doesn't need to know that though. I mean, from the moment I stepped in here, guys and girls started complimenting me on my looks, with some guys even wolf-whistling at me. And there Austin was, saying that I looked cool. I guess he was too used to seeing those drop-dead gorgeous Hollywood celebrities like Selena Gomez and Paris Hilton that he forgot what real girls look like when they dress up.

"Quit eating, this is a party," he whined.

"So what? Party equals free food, which equals to a happy Ally!" I protested, with my mouth full of steak. Ahh, medium-rare, just the way I like it.

"C'mon, let's join in some of the activities, and I'll teach you what a real party is about," Austin said, grabbing my hand and separating me from the love of my life.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed dramatically, stretching out my right hand to reach out to my food, but it was too late. The monster had taken me. Oh well, I could always come back for second helpings.

We sat down in a circle of people who were playing some kind of game, which I didn't know what it was.

"Oh hey, Ally and Chad! Come on and play with us!" a redheaded girl whom I recognized as Rachel shouted out from the circle, inviting us to play with them. We shrugged and joined the circle. They spinned the bottle and it landed on Austin.

"Wait, this is Spin The Bottle?" Austin asked.

"Nah, it's Seven Minutes in Heaven," Rachel said, adding in a wink.

"Dude, let's get out of here. I am not letting you kiss some little slut who wants nothing but for you to get in her pants!" I whispered angrily at him.

"So… You're a little slut who wants nothing but for me to get in your pants?" he whispered back. I looked at him, bemused, until he pointed to the bottle, which was now pointing at me. Shit.

Rachel stood up, beckoning for the both of us to follow her. We followed her, avoiding each other's gaze, and entered the bed room.

"You have exactly seven minutes. The clock starts… NOW!" Rachel said, closing the door. I could hear footsteps rushing to outside the room. I guess they were trying to eavesdrop and to peep through the keyhole. I stuffed a piece of gum into the keyhole to prevent them from seeing anything, just in case we were going to do anything.

"So… What are we supposed to do now?" I whispered to Austin, afraid that the rest might hear us.

"We have to kiss…" he replied, trailing off.

I looked down at my feet like they were the most interesting object in the room. I walked over to the bed and lay down. I was tired already.

"Well, do you want to, y'know, kiss me?" I asked him. He shrugged.

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. He really dragged my new-found self-confidence to an all-time-low.

"Then we won't. Let's just lie down here and pretend that we had a hot make-out session, okay?" I proposed. He nodded his head. I couldn't make out his expression. He looked sad, but he looked relieved too. Weird.

He lay down next to me, and I just stared into his eyes. I had never done anything like that before. His eyes were a light shade of brown… And they sparkled. I don't know if it was the light, or if his eyes were vampires. But they did sparkle. There were several other colors dancing around his iris like a kaleidoscope. Wanting to get a clearer view, I took off his fake nerd glasses.

I don't know how long we stayed there for. It felt like centuries. But the next thing I knew, Rachel was standing over us, staring at Austin like he was Justin Bieber or something.

"Oh my god! It's… It's…" Rachel screamed, trying to find the words to speak. I looked at Austin and realized that I had taken his disguise off. I ran over to lock the door, and clamped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming Austin's name. Austin quickly picked up his glasses and put them on.

"Yes, it's Austin Moon. Don't tell anyone, alright? He'll give you an autograph or something. Just promise to keep this a secret, okay?" I whispered, trying to calm her down.

She nodded quickly and before I knew it, she pulled Austin in for a kiss. It was obvious that he was trying to break free, but she was too firm. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the room, slammed the door shut and walked home. I let the tears I had been controlling since the whole "cool" incident flow. I know it wasn't his fault, but it was. It doesn't make sense. I don't make sense when I'm upset. I didn't give a shit that I was getting weird stares, or that my mascara was running. I needed to go home.

Not the house that I called home for the past six days, but the house I called home for the past sixteen years.

* * *

_A/N: This was pretty short. Poor Ally. Why did she react the way she did? :O_

_Thank you all for your reviews, they really made me smile. So here's an early update! *insert heart shape here*_


	8. Terrified

_You, by the light, is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side…_

I sang slowly, my voice shaking a little. It was tradition for me to write a song whenever I was upset. That would always make me feel a whole lot better. I was sitting in front of the piano, playing around with the chords to see which chord would fit with the melody. The sheet of paper with my lyrics was messy, with all my chord markings and cancellations. I'd normally use a pencil and an eraser, but I had left it at Austin's fancy little penthouse, so I had to make do with the pen I stole from the Australian girl's room.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

I sang the chorus with more confidence, playing all the chords smoothly and correctly. I could feel a burst of strength surging through my body. I was stuck here. I didn't know how to carry on. I had written this song about Austin, and considering that I had only known him for a few days, there wasn't much I could write about him, no matter how good friends we had been. I sang the first part of the chorus again, hoping that the words would just flow out of my mouth. I closed my eyes as I sang, picturing his perfect face and his adorable brown eyes and that toothy smile of his.

_And I-I-I'm in love, I-I-I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

Did I really just sing that? Was I really terrified? Terrified of what? Being in love? I'm not even in love! Right? That's insane. I've never been in love. You had to know someone for years to be in love, it was impossible to be in love with someone you've only known for five days, even though they're the sweetest person you've ever met, and they put a smile in your face whenever you're in a five mile radius of them, and you know everything about them not because you stalk them, but because they trust you enough to tell you. And someone you trust a lot too, whom you've told things that you didn't even tell your best friend.

Yeah, it was just infatuation. I decided that I've had enough. I've been home for about two hours, and I missed Austin's house already. I missed hanging out with Austin, our random outbursts, our cold jokes, our bowling matches, movie marathons, homework sessions… He was like the best friend I never had. Sure, Jo was a great BFF, but she never bothered to even listen to me. All she went on and on about was how Alan and her had the greatest make-out session, how much she loved Austin Moon, and everything. Austin actually bothered to listen to my troubles and make suggestions, and he was a pretty great person to confide in. Provided that he doesn't blab about it to some big-mouthed celebrity when he gets back to Hollywood, that is.

It was twelve midnight. I had left the party around nine-thirty. I'm guessing Austin and Rachel were probably hitting a home run in a bedroom in Rebecca's house or something, if you get what I mean. I hope he puts the condoms from health class to good use.

* * *

"Ally… Talk to me, please," Austin begged for the millionth time. As usual, I turned to the opposite direction and pretended that I didn't hear him. It was Monday, and I had spent the Sunday moping around my home, finishing up that song I was writing.

"Look, I know why you're mad. Rachel kissed me, I didn't even kiss her back! You have to believe me!"

I turned around and glared at him. "That's not the only reason why I'm angry. I spent two hours putting together that outfit for you, and all you said was that I looked cool! For the past week I've known you, all you've been is a jerk!" I screamed. Thank goodness the hallways were empty, or this would have been on Facebook within the next 60 seconds.

I expected him to rebut and defend himself, saying that he wasn't a jerk, but all he did was hang his head in shame. "I know that, and I apologize. You really looked beautiful; I just couldn't find the words to say. I'm serious, Ally. I've never had a friend as good to me as you have been – heck, I've never even had a friend before. I'm just trying to figure out how to be normal. Can we just be friends again?" he begged.

I looked into his eyes and tried to find the conceited look they usually wore, but I couldn't find it. All I saw was sincerity. He really meant it. Whoa. Should I forgive him? Sunday was tough without my guitar and my laptop and everything that I had left at his house. Sunday was even tougher without him. He was my best friend. But how long could this friendship last? He would only be in Miami for a week. After that, he would just get out of here and travel across the country back to where he belonged.

I forgave him anyway. I guess it was better to cherish him while he was still here, rather than to regret not forgiving him when he was gone.

* * *

"OH EM GEE ALLY! AUSTIN MOON FOLLOWED YOU ON TWITTER!" Jo squealed, as she was stalking my Twitter account on her laptop. We were hanging around my room in Austin's house (I moved back in the day before when I had forgiven him).

"Oh really? When did he follow me?" I said in a bored tone, but I couldn't help but wonder when exactly he followed me.

"Last Tuesday. And today's Tuesday. Oh my gosh he followed you for seven days and you didn't even know it! I'm so jealous girl!" Jo screamed as she came to give me a hug.

How did I not notice? I had seen my followers list increasing at a rate of a thousand an hour, but I thought they were all bots. How could I not have noticed that almost all of my new followers had either the word "Austin" or "Moon" or both in their usernames?

I diverted my attention back to my Chemistry homework. Write the chemical equation for the reaction between potassium and cold water. Easy peasy!

"OH MY AUSTIN! I THINK AUSTIN'S IN MIAMI!" That got my attention.

"WHAT?"

"Look at this!" Jo beckoned for me to come over to her laptop. I saw that it was a twitpic of him (without glasses) in some kind of forest. Oh right, I took him there on Thursday for a picnic. How on Earth did Jo even know that was in Miami? America was filled with forests like this.

"Wha.. What makes you think he's in Miami? He could be in some other city!" I tried to convince her.

She shook her head. "You see that? That red polka-dot cloth tied around the tree on the top right-hand corner? Alan tied it here on our first month anniversary," she explained.

Oh.

"He could be anywhere! He could be playing one of those VEVO Go shows where he surprises his fans! Eeeep! Send him a direct message and ask him where he is, you lucky girl!"

I shook my head. "The guy obviously wants privacy, so give him some privacy, will ya?" I told her. Her face turned back to normal. "I guess you're right…"

The door opened, and Austin (disguised as Chad) walked in. "What was all that screaming about?" he asked. He probably thought that I died in here or something. Jo screamed once at home when Austin tweeted her, and her neighbors called the cops because they thought she was murdered or something.

"Austin Moon followed Ally! Can you believe it?" Jo squealed once again, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, really? You're so lucky, Ally! Austin Moon is like, the best singer and actor in the whole wide world! You should be so honored!" he screamed, playing along.

"Eh, he's not that big of a deal," I said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Wait till Jo found out that I was living with Austin Moon. How's that for lucky?

I saw Austin shoot me an faux-angry look.

"And guess what, Chad? Austin's in MIAMI!" Jo screamed. Now Austin was stumped.

"What? Really? How do you know?" he asked frantically.

She showed him the picture Austin tweeted, and explained the whole polka-dot cloth thing. I don't even want to know why Alan tied a cloth around a tree. Maybe it was his boxers.

Austin's mouth formed an O shape as he came to realization. He looked at me with his eyes full of worry. I shrugged my shoulders. He said he had something to do, and bid us goodbye. As he was getting up from the ground, his glasses dropped and hit the ground.

"SHIT!" he screamed in frustration. He immediately covered his eyes with his hands and started walking out of the room. Unfortunately, Jo saw his eyes even before he had covered them. Jo had eyes like a hawk.

"AUSTIN MOON?"

Crap.

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh, Jo knows! Heheh that rhymed. Stay tuned for more drama & romance coming your way! It's 6:30am where I live now... Couldn't sleep so I decided to post this up! :)_


	9. The Cat Is Out

**WE'RE PAST 50 REVIEWS! *INSERT SCREAM HERE* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Love you guys *muacks***

* * *

"AUSTIN MOON?"

Austin removed his hands from his eyes, and looked at her.

"No, I'm his twin brother, Chad Cooper. We were separated from birth, hence our different surnames," he explained smoothly. Now I know why he was dubbed as the greatest actor of his generation.

"That line was from Mean Boys, when George found out that he had a twin brother named Sam," Jo said, with her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm Austin Moon. Please keep this a secret, I don't want any of this to leak out," he said desperately.

Jo turned to look at me, with a hint of betrayal in her eyes. "Ally? Did you know about this?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. "Look, Jo, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I had to protect Austin's identity," I explained. I told her everything, and she nodded her head.

"So… Will you promise to keep this a secret? For the next two weeks, at least," Austin said.

"Only if you take a photo with me, give me an autograph and follow me on Twitter," Jo listed. She was one materialistic girl.

"Done. But you can only post the photo on the internet after I leave. And when people ask you how you met me, you'll tell them that you met me after my concert in LA last month. Okay?" he offered.

"Deal," she said, shaking his hand. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU, AUSTIN!" she squealed, burying her head in his chest. He looked at me for help, but I just chuckled and carried on with my Chemistry homework.

* * *

**D'PROM: A Night To Remember**

**THE X HOTEL BALLROOM**

**20 APRIL 2012, FRIDAY**

**1830 HOURS**

**Be there or be square!**

The flyers for our Prom were out, and every student was given a flyer with the aforementioned words.

"So… A prom, huh? I've never been to one before," Austin said, reading the flyer.

"Neither have I," I confessed. Our school didn't have the budget for it, so only seniors were allowed to have proms. _(A/N: I know they aren't seniors, considering that they're only 16, but let's just pretend that they are, okay? Sorry for this discrepancy!)_

"So… Alicia Dawson, do you want to be my date to the Prom?" Austin asked.

"What?" I was taken aback. I thought he'd either not show up, or take some girl like Rebecca or Rachel.

"I've always wanted to go to a Prom, and since you're practically my bodyguard, you should go with me," he said. So I'm his bodyguard. He should've taken either Dumb or Dumber than. Whatever.

"Sure," I smiled and accepted his offer. He held out his arms. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Isn't this where we hug? You know, the typical movie scenario. The guy asks the girl to the prom, the girl accepts, squeals and jumps into his arms?"

"This isn't a movie or a TV show or a fanfiction. This is real life. Oh, what the hey," I said and hugged him. It felt so strange. His cologne was so fragrant, in a manly way, of course. He smelt and felt so good. I just wanted to tangle my hands in his fluffy blonde hair and pull him closer and use my lips to feel his and to turn my tongue into a GPS and explore his mouth… _Shut up Dawson!_

"Aww! Ally's got a date with Chad!" Jo announced to the entire school. We pulled apart from the hug, and I felt my face turned red. I heard applause coming from the onlookers, and some girls cursing me and plotting my assassination. I shrugged and led "Chad" to our next class.

* * *

It's Friday the 13th. Seven more days to Prom! To be honest, I was very excited to go to the Prom. Over the last two weeks, I've decided that I have a crush on Austin Moon. I don't know what I'll do without him. The day of the Prom will be his last day here, and he'll fly home to Hollywood the very next day. Ahh.

"Psst! Ally!" I turned to my left to see Abby holding out a note to me. Abby was one of the popular cheerleaders – one of Rebecca's best friends.

_Is Chad really Austin Moon?_

Wha… How… Huh? How did she figure it out? I looked at her and shook my head.

_No! Why would you think that?_

I tossed the paper back to her. I stared at Austin. He was actually paying attention in Spanish class, since his mother was Spanish and he grew up speaking Spanish as a second language. Abby threw the paper on my desk again. I anxiously unfolded it, dying to know why the hell she would think that.

_Jo told Trish and Alan, who told Dez who told Bianca who told Lydia who told Sarah who told Hannah who told Angela who told George who told Josh who told Dave who told Rebecca who told me._

I rolled my eyes. It could be unreliable! But Jo told Trish AND Alan? She swore to secrecy! Austin gave her the autograph, the picture, the follow on Twitter… Why, that filthy little –

"Brrriiinng!" rang the bell. I gripped the note tight, shot Abby a dirty look and pulled Austin into one corner and showed him the note.

"That measly little – Oh hey Jo!" he said as my best friend showed up.

"Hey Jo… You wouldn't happen to have mentioned Chad's secret to anyone, would you?" I asked, gritting my teeth. I had half a mind to hit her. She had been sworn to secrecy! Furthermore, she was my best friend! How could she do this to us?

"No! Relax, _Leesh_, your secret's safe with me," she said, adding a giggle and walked off to her next class. Austin and I exchanged worried glances.

* * *

"Dude! Do you know that you're Austin Moon?" Dez said to Austin as he sat down at the lunch table. Austin shook his head, as Dez took a magazine out of his pants. I'll never be able to un-see that.

**AUSTIN MOON'S ROMANTIC GETAWAY TO MIAMI!**

_Austin Moon was spotted at a deserted section of the Miami Beach on Wednesday afternoon. He was not alone though – he had a girl with him! Sources describe the girl as a fair-skinned brunette around the height of 5"2. Who is this mysterious girl? Is she Austin's new girlfriend? If so, how long do you think they will last?_

_A source has also informed us that Austin has been attending school at Hayboom High School, under the pseudonym of Chad Cooper, wearing a pair of glasses as a disguise, to research for his upcoming lead role in the teen romance comedy film Teen Idol. Stay tuned to Tweenagers magazine and our website for updates about Austin Moon! _

The front cover of this week's issue of _Tweenagers_ was a picture of Austin and I on the beach, with his lips touching my cheek. I had taken him there for a picnic two days ago. I thought we were all alone! And he did not kiss my cheek, it was the camera angle! I was standing a few inches away from him, when the camera took the picture. Thank goodness my hair was covering my face.

Sweat broke out on Austin's face, as he realized that the cat was out of the bag. As I surveyed the cafeteria, every gaze was on our table, or rather, on Austin.

"Meet me back at home," Austin whispered, and briskly walked out of the cafeteria. Girls started hyperventilating (I don't even think some of them went to the school. They probably sneaked in here after reading that article) as they tried to follow Austin out. Dez and Alan did their best to hold the crowd back, protecting their new friend. I think they'd make way better bodyguards than Agent Darm and Agent Dummere. Seriously, they were never there. I don't even know where they went to half the time.

* * *

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" a crowd of girls cheered outside the school, screaming Austin's name and holding up banners. How did they even make those signs and banners so quickly? Never underestimate the power of fangirls.

Professor Walter, the two agents, Miss Tenner and I were in the school, discussing our next move. Austin had safely made it home, and successfully avoided the paparazzi, as he had told Professor Walter over the phone. Over the past two hours, we had managed to get everyone out of the school building and sent them home, but obviously, some people (*ahem* the people outside) couldn't listen to instructions, and insisted on staying until they saw their idol. The poor girls, they think that he's still in the campus.

"So, what happens now?" I asked them worriedly. Austin must be pacing frantically around his room right now. He always did that when he was frustrated or at a loss of what to do.

"Austin will return to Los Angeles," the Prof said. WHAT? I was just beginning to have a crush on him! This couldn't be… We were going to the Prom together! I nodded my head politely and walked out of the school, pushing my way against the screaming fans. Some of them tried to follow me, knowing that I lived with Austin, but I ran with all my might and paused to hide at random places to lose them. This scene always looked cool in movies, but in real life? Not so. I was panting and aching all over from the running. Boy, I'm unfit.

FML.

* * *

_A/N: The secret's out! :O Will Ally still get to go to prom with Austin? Sigh… Why did Jo have to blab everything? UGH!_

_THE PLOT THICKENS!_

_By the way, if you haven't already done so, check out my Auslly one-shot **"Opposite Day"** and my Auslly three-shot **"Operation Austin & Ally"** and my Channy one-shot **"Five Signs"**! :D_


	10. Life Sucks & then you die of happiness

"JO! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" I screamed into the phone. I couldn't believe what a b-word she was. After all the years we had been friends… I knew she was attention-seeking and loved to claim credit for everything, but I would never have thought that she would stoop so low.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked. I couldn't tell if she was faking or being serious. But either way, I was sick and tired of it.

"Gosh, I am so sick of you! I get that you're mad at me not telling you about Austin, but I wasn't allowed to! I wasn't trying to steal your man away from you! Would you stop thinking about yourself for one second and think about others? That's the thing about you, Jo. You're always so freakin' selfish! All these years, you've made me sacrifice everything good in my life for you. I wanted to sign up for vocal lessons, but you made me take ballet classes with you instead. I wanted to take French, but you made me take Spanish. I was going to audition for America's Got Talent, but you made me go with you shopping for your date with Alan! I could have made it big. My dream could have come true. But nooo. It's all YOUR fault that all my dreams are dashed! And now, it's YOUR fault that Austin's reputation has been tarnished, and paparazzi are following him and me around town! Why couldn't you have kept your big mouth shut for once?" I yelled at her. It felt so good to let it all out. I've been holding all of this in for years, and it was about time that someone finally told Jo how they felt. I know I was being quite harsh, but I once I started, I couldn't stop.

"Ally, I –" she stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it. I thought I could trust you, since we were best friends and all, y'know? But now? I don't think so. Bye," I said, my voice much softer this time, and I hung up the phone before I could hear her speak again.

I buried my head in the pillow and cried. I had reached home about twenty minutes ago, and Austin was nowhere to be found.

I heard a knock on the door, and Austin came in. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head. Why would I be alright? I had failed Austin, I lost my best friend, and the Prof would probably never trust me ever again. And if his fans ever found out my identity, my head would have a billion-dollar bounty on it.

I hugged him tightly and cried. I needed a shoulder to cry on, and his shoulder was the nearest shoulder to me, apart from mine, of course. He put his arms around my waist instinctively, and rubbed my back, attempting to calm me down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," I sniffled, and buried my head in his chest again.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed there, me in Austin's arms and Austin's head on top of my head. But my tears had finally stopped, and we were basking in comfortable silence.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm much better now. Thanks Austin," I said with a weak smile.

Austin hugged me again, and stood up to leave. He was going to fly back to Los Angeles that very night. And there was something I needed to know.

"Austin, what are we?" I asked. I probably sounded like one of those desperate girls talking to their crushes, but I didn't care.

"Uhh… We're human beings, also known as homo sapiens," Austin said with a bemused expression. Ha ha, Austin. Ha ha.

"I meant, where do we stand? Are we friends? Or are we something more? Because you're taking me to the Prom, and I kind of have a crush on you, and I want it to be special, or I'd rather you not take me at all," I blurted out. Wait, did I just say that I had a crush on him…? Oh boy, me and my big mouth. And to think I just yelled at my best friend about her big mouth.

Austin walked over to me and stood in front of me as I sat cross-legged on the bed. He placed his right hand on my chin, and his left hand on my cheek, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. His eyes fluttered close, as did mine. He slowly inched in, and we were getting closer. I could feel his warm breath above my upper lip. Mmm, he smelt like peppermint. Finally, the gap between us closed as our lips made contact. The hairs on my body stood up, and Goosebumps rose throughout my body. My hands moved to his head and played with his beautiful blonde hair. I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body, as I mustered the courage to pull his head closer to me, deepening the kiss. We both gasped for air really, quickly, and connected our lips once more.

Austin slipped his left hand on my back and his right hand under my thighs, lifting me up without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his body, kissing him with so much passion, love and want.

We finally broke apart for air, both of us panting heavily. I gazed into his eyes as he gazed into mine. I had never observed his eyes at such a close proximity before. He was so beautiful – in a manly way, of course.

"That was some kiss," I said, concentrating on his eyes and my breathing.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, and slowly let me stand up on my own. When I almost fell from my weak knees, he chuckled and sat me down on the bed.

"I'm going to the airport now. I'll see you next Friday, Leesh," he said, and then bent down to kiss my cheek. He winked at me and left.

I found myself touching the spot on my cheek which his lips touched, and my lips still tingled, even after an hour. What started off as the worst day ever turned into the best day, with some Austin Moon magic.

You know, he never did answer my question.

* * *

_A/N: This was a short chapter, but it was definitely the best, wasn't it? ;) Ally lost her best friend, but finally, there was some Auslly action! Rate, review, comment, suggest, criticize! :)_


	11. Alan DiGenerous

We had the week off school during the week of Prom. Or rather, I had the week off school. The Prof thought that it would be best that I wait for the whole Austin Moon saga to die down before I entered the school again. In the meantime, I could just relax and enjoy myself. I didn't need to worry about missing the lessons, since I was far ahead of the rest of the class, considering I finished studying the entire senior year syllabus for all of the subjects when I was still a sophomore. I'm a nerd and I know it.

Life without Austin has been boring. I'm still living in his penthouse, and I would go to his room every day and just think of him and his sparkling eyes. It wasn't like he had totally broken off all contact with me – we still texted each other almost every second of the day. But texting was way less exciting than hanging out with him in real life.

Jo has tried to call me over a million times (I'm not exaggerating), but I would just ignore it whenever I saw her name appear on my phone. I couldn't forgive her. I could be hanging out, watching a movie with or bowling with or winning at a game of WoW against Austin right now. But because of her, he was off in Hollywood, and I had nothing better to do than to mope around the house. Because of her, I had to miss an entire week of lessons! I'm going to fail my exams. Because of her, I was currently watching Austin on some talk show called the Alan DiGenerous show, talking about his whole stint in Miami.

"Today, we have with us one of Hollywood's biggest teen stars. You know him from Mean Boys, you know him from The Cowboy Diaries. He's a triple threat who can make you do a double-take, but is he still single, after his recent stint at Miami's Hayboom High? Give it up for today's guest, Austin Moon!" Alan announced.

Austin walked on the stage, clad in a white round-neck long-sleeved shirt and a black vest, and bluish-black ripped jeans. He looked fashionable, way better than how he dressed here in Miami, which was a shirt and jeans, or Bermudas. He looked slightly nervous. She made sure to tease him about it when she saw him on Friday.

"Welcome to the Alan DiGenerous show, Austin! It's your first time on this show, how does it feel?" Alan asked.

"Oh, it feels great! I've always wanted to come on your show, I watch it every Wednesday and it's amazing!" Austin gushed in awe.

That liar. He hated the Alan DiGenerous show! I was watching it one day, and he screamed at me to turn it off because Alan had the "most annoying voice ever".

"Aww!" Alan said, placing his right hand over his heart, and the audience echoed the "awws" like in those touching moments on live-taped TV shows.

"So, let's get the ball rolling, shall we? Just a few days ago, Tweenagers reported the latest scoop that you were in Miami under the guise of Chad Cooper, researching for an upcoming role. Is it true?" Alan asked, using his remote to flash images of Austin in Miami. I was in some of the shots, but thank goodness my face wasn't clear. Austin seemed to sigh in relief when he saw that my identity was still safe.

"Yes, Alan, I was. Growing up in showbiz, I never had the chance to go to a real high school. All I had were home tutors, studio school and on-set tutoring. Being an actor, I wanted to portray my character realistically, and hence, I suggested to my agent to let me attend a real high school for a while to try to find out what it's really like. Also, I was really interested in experiencing high school for myself," Austin explained.

Another lie. He said that his agent forced him to attend school. He also tried to drop out of the movie, but he couldn't, considering that he was contractually obliged to stick with the movie and deal with it.

"So, how was high school like for you?"

"It's exactly like in the movies. Cliques, stereotypes, everything."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes, I made quite a lot of friends, and I think I've even made a best friend," Austin began. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was the best friend. "My best friend is someone I can really rely on. I tell all my secrets and troubles to my best friend, and my best friend always listens to me and never fails to try to help me out. We have gone through thick and thin together, even though I've only known my best friend for about two or three weeks. It's like we knew each other in another life or something. And you know what, Alan? I think I'm falling in love with my best friend."

My jaw dropped. I guess that was the answer to my question then.

"Are you… gay?" Alan asked, trying to pick his words correctly. I guess he automatically assumed that Austin Moon's best friend would be a guy.

Austin chuckled in the cute way he always did. "No, my best friend is a girl."

"Is she the one in those pictures?" Alan asked, pointing the laser on the screen, circling my silhouette. Austin nodded.

"Her name is Ally Dawson. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and she's beautiful inside out. She's funny, intelligent, witty, sweet, kind, nice, gorgeous, beautiful, and last but not least, she's perfect. Every time I look at her, I can't help but get lost in her eyes. I'm really falling in love with her. Ally Dawson, if you're watching this, I love you," Austin said.

My mind blanked out. Did he just say that? He really loves me! I was so happy I could die. I couldn't really care less that he revealed my identity, or that my phone was ringing and vibrating non-stop with incoming text messages and phone calls, and my Twitter mentions were blowing up. All I knew that the love of my life loved me back. That was everything I needed and more.

* * *

Pick up, oh please, pick up! "Hello?" a voice came through the speakers. I sighed in relief.

"Jo! I'm so sorry that I lashed out at you the other day. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," I apologized. Rachel had texted me earlier that it was her who had spilled the beans about Austin's identity, and not Jo. I explained this to Jo. I'd understand if she hated me, because I felt like the worst best friend ever.

"It's alright, Ally. We all make mistakes. Anyway, you made me come to realization about how crappy I've been treating everyone, especially you. And I'm really sorry about that," she said.

We continued talking for the next two or three hours, like old times. She squealed about Austin's confession to me on the Alan DiGenerous show, and we talked about almost everything under the sun. This is what happens when we don't talk for more than a day. It felt good to have her back, just like old times. And of course, we talked about Prom too.

After we finally hung up, a call came through. My phone flashed the word **AUSTIN**. I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"ALLY, WHAT HAPPENED? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THROUGH TO YOU FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS!" Austin's voice shouted into the phone. Oops, my bad, I was talking to Jo for four hours, not two or three.

"Relax, I was talking to Jo, we made up!" I told him excitedly.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" Austin said in relief.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for declaring your love for me live on national television. Now the whole of America knows and hates me. I really appreciated the death threats and the fact that #IHateAllyDawson trended at first position for two hours on Twitter," I said sarcastically.

"Actually, the Alan DiGenerous show is shown in 103 countries."

"Yeah, that's so comforting."

"So…" Austin said, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"I love you too, Austin," I whispered. I could feel him sniffing. He was probably crying. I felt like crying too. It was such a heartwarming moment! It felt like I was living in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Or that movie Sterling Knight starred in. I think it's called Starstruck. You know, celebrity falls in love with a normal girl? Weird that Sterling and Danielle had a 7-year age difference though. Thank goodness they didn't kiss, or Danielle would probably have been grounded.

"If I were at home, I'd so kiss you right now," he muttered.

"You _are_ home. You're in LA, aren't you?"

"Miami's my home now. I thought LA was everything I wanted, but Miami has a lot more to offer. For example, a new Disney sitcom I'm scheduled to star in will be filming in Miami," he announced.

"That's great! So you'll be moving to Miami?" I asked excitedly. I wouldn't have to be separated from him again!

"Yes I am! I can't wait to get back to Miami. I can't wait for Prom. I heard that Prom is that one special night where you get to dance with that one special person. Of course, I've already found my special person!"

We continued talking until I fell asleep. Life was perfect, minus the death threats I was receiving. Love overpowers everything.

I love Austin Moon.

* * *

_A/N: SAGHIWOIAEKNHY4W0IGEDN YAY! THEY'RE IN LOVE. WOOHOOOOO!_


	12. Prom

"Voila!" Jo exclaimed with pride as she unveiled the dresses she had made for herself and me for Prom. They were beautiful. Jo's dress was an elegant short dress with a sash of black satin that shine like midnight, a jeweled pin shimmering like the stars. Mine was a backless vivid scarlet dress, which would flare into a wide ruffled train at my calves, and a neckline that would plunge to my waist.

"Jo! They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" I screamed and hugged her tight. She had spent the past six month working on these dresses. I can see that all her hard work paid off. She was definitely going to make Alan's heart stop beating when he saw her. I hoped I managed to stun Austin. Don't get me wrong, the dress was beautiful, but I was afraid that I might ruin it. Austin was a Hollywood boy, he was used to gorgeous Paris Hilton types with really short dresses. What if he didn't like it?

"Stop worrying, you'll get frown lines. I know you'll look great. Trust me, when Austin sees you in this, he's going to have to take a cold shower or two tonight," she said, with a wink. Uh, thanks Jo, I really didn't need to know that.

It was ten in the morning. We had eight more hours to go before the Prom started. Our plans for today were:

**10:30am – 11:30am:** To the spa

**11:30am – 12pm:** Lunch

**12pm – 1pm:** Waxing _(ouch_)

**1pm – 2:30pm:** A relaxing Chinese massage and acupuncture _(double ouch. But it was rather soothing)_

**3pm – 3:30pm:** Change into our dresses and admire ourselves

**3:30 – 6:15pm:** Hair, make-up, beautifying

**6:15pm:** Wait at the door for our dates to arrive. Note: Don't look too anxious & nervous when they arrive.

I had paparazzi and Austin's fans following me everywhere. Although you couldn't tell how I looked like from the pictures the media got of Austin, there was this thing called Facebook and Twitter, and people started stalking me. Some people photoshopped me into a headless ghost, some drew devil horns and fangs on my face, and so on and so forth. Whatever.

"Wow, you're practically a celebrity! How does it feel like to be Austin Moon's girlfriend?" Jo asked, holding her fist close to her mouth as if it were a microphone, pretending to interview me.

"No comment," I said with a giggle.

"Wow, you're getting good at this!" she remarked.

The paps and fans would scream their questions at me. I just ignored them, or waved to them, but I would occasionally answer their questions if they did me no harm, like:

"What's your favorite kind of rainbow?" "A rainbow."

"What would you do if a hobo approached you on the streets and offered you a banana?" "Eat it."

"Strawberries or carrots?" "Both, I wouldn't want to discriminate." I've mastered the art of lying to the media, thanks to Master Austin Moon.

* * *

"They wanna know know know your name name name, they want the girl girl girl with game game game…" My alarm went off. It was 6:15pm. Jo gave me a smirk. "I knew you liked Austin's music," she teased.

"What…? No, he changed it when I wasn't looking! And I haven't the slightest clue on how to change it back!" I defended myself. The truth is, I found out how to change it two days ago, but I figured that I should keep it, so that Austin's voice would be the first thing I heard when I woke up. Cheesy, I know.

We were at Jo's house. It wouldn't be practical for me to be at my house, considering that I lived with Austin. Imagine him having to walk out and into the house just to pick me up for Prom. That would be really weird. And it wasn't traditional. I'm a traditional person.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang. Jo and I raced each other to the door. I won, and looked through the peephole.

"It's Austin and Alan!" I exclaimed.

"Alan DiGenerous, the talk show host?" Jo asked, obviously not thinking straight.

"No, Alan Rowsman, your _boyfriend_!" I practically screamed at her. She nodded in realization.

"One… Two… Three."

On three, I opened the door to reveal two slightly disheveled men in tuxedos. I smiled at Austin and he smiled back.

"You wouldn't believe all the trouble we had to go through to get to your front door. There's so much paparazzi and so many Moonbeams outside, Austin had to wear a mask!" Alan said, heaving a sigh of relief.

Austin held up the mask in his hand. It was those kind of scary Chinese opera masks. I would probably have freaked out if he wore that in the middle of the night.

"Can I leave this here? I really don't want to bring this ugly thing to Prom," Austin complained. Jo nodded and he placed it at the table near the door.

"Shall we?" Austin asked me, holding up his arm. I grinned and linked my arm with his.

"We shall."

* * *

When we entered the hotel ballroom where the prom was held, the professional photographer asked the six of us (we met Trish and Dez on the way into the hotel) to gather for a group picture. We posed, with Austin hugging me tightly with his arms around my waist. We ordered a copy of the photograph each. It was a really sweet shot. Alan was hugging Jo from behind, and Trish and Dez were blowing flying kisses to each other.

We finally found our table. Thank goodness it was only the six of us at the table. Otherwise, it could have been one of Austin's fans. That'd be awkward.

Dinner was finally served. The food here was scrumptious. The courses were entirely Chinese (the Prof went to Hong Kong and China last year, and has been infatuated with its food and culture ever since). I don't usually eat Chinese food, but it was so good! There was rice, of course. Oh, fragrant rice. Call me weird, but I like eating plain rice. There's just something about it that makes me crave it more. There were crispy beef noodles as well. There was the "four-meat platter" as well, with roast chicken, roast duck, and two types of roast pork. MEAT. I LOVE MEAT. They also served a sea bass (Who even serves fish at a prom? Everyone's breaths is going to reek), and some kind of green vegetable, which nobody touched except for Trish, who was currently on a veggie diet. For desert, we had mango pudding and banana splits. Mmm mangoes.

For some strange unknown reason, Dez poured all the leftovers in his pants. And you wanna know what was even stranger? That made Trish even more attracted to him. I know Dez is hot and all, but he's the quirkiest guy I've ever met.

I excused myself from the table as I went to the bathroom to wash up and re-apply my lipstick. I looked at my teeth in the mirror. They were smudged with chocolate sauce from the banana split. Eww that was so not Prom-material. I rinsed my mouth with water, and my teeth were finally clean again. Contented, I took a piece of tissue to dry my lips, and took out my lipstick to apply it on my lips.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALLY DAWSON!" a girl screamed from behind. I jumped out of shock and turned around.

"Uh yes, I'm aware of that…?" I said unsurely. I didn't know who the heck she was, which was weird, because I knew every single person at Hayboom High. She was probably one of Austin's fans who had snuck into prom to catch a glimpse of her idol.

"I love you! You and Austin are so cute together! Could you sign this for me?" she exclaimed, holding out a picture of me and Austin that I had taken with my phone and never uploaded anywhere, and a marker.

"Where'd you get this picture from?" I asked.

"From the Austin Moon merchandise store! They're selling loads of Auslly things right now," she explained.

Oh.

Wait, did this girl just ask me for an autograph? Alright, let me recall how Hannah Montana did it. Oh yeah, the first step is to ask the person their name.

"What's your name?"

"Angela Marie Bianca Robertson, but some people call me Angie."

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Angie's fine."

Alright. So I wrote:

**TO ANGIE:**

**ROCK ON!**

**LOVE, ALLY DAWSON**

I signed the autograph I had been practicing for years. Who would have thought I would ever have to use it? Whoa.

I handed the picture back to her. She hugged me and thanked me profusely. She asked me if I could let her meet Austin, but I told her that this was a private event, and she should just head home. She's a nice girl, not like those crazy sluts who wore bikini tops with short shorts and followed Austin around, thinking that their sexy outfits would catch his attention. Well, they would, but he only had eyes for me, right?

I walked back to the table and relayed the entire bathroom incident to my friends. They couldn't stop laughing, especially Austin.

The dance floor was finally open, and Austin asked me to dance with him. I accepted, of course. We danced and jumped up and down like crazy maniacs during fast-paced songs, and hung on to each other during the slow songs.

"You know, I wrote a song. Well, I write loads of songs, but I wrote one that maybe you would like to include in your next album or something. It's a ballad," I told Austin.

"That's great! Let's hear it."

"Not now, we're still dancing."

"Right. Let me hear it tonight, after we consummate our love," Austin said with a seductive smirk.

I smacked him on the shoulder playfully and buried my head in his chest.

"Alright, all. This is the last song of the night! Here's All About Us by He Is We and Owl City!" announced the DJ.

The music started to play. The couples around us started dancing, but Austin and I just hugged and swayed to the music, staring into each other's eyes. I loved the feeling of eternal bliss I got whenever Austin stared into my eyes. It made me feel loved, and I felt invincible.

"Do you hear that love, they're playing our song!" I sang to Austin, imitating the song.

"Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it," Austin sang back. We laughed and hugged each other.

"You have an amazing voice, Ally," he told me in a soft whisper.

"So do you," I stated the obvious.

"Of course I do, I'm Austin Moon, the greatest singer, actor and dancer of his generation!" Austin boasted with a smirk on his face. I remember the times when all I wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Now, his smirk was one of the things that made him beautiful to me.

The song finally ended. Austin's hands travelled up from my waist to my cheeks, caressing them as he connected his lips with mine. I kissed back. This kiss was slow and passionate, and we took our own sweet time to express our feelings for each other with our lips. We pulled apart and leaned our foreheads against each other.

I love Prom.

The Prom King and Prom Queen were announced. Austin was Prom King (no surprise there), and the big surprise came when I was crowned Prom Queen. I wasn't even nominated! Apparently, people voted for me after the whole Austin incident. I thought they were all after my head. I guess I was wrong. We shared a brief kiss onstage, and had our dance. After that, the Prom wrapped up, and we headed home.

Life is PERFECT.

* * *

_A/N: This is the second-last chapter! I hope you liked this one as much as I did! Review/comments/suggestions/ criticism please! :D_

_And AHHHH THERE ARE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY :) Keep reviewing! Last chapter coming your way soon!_


	13. My Happily Ever After

Months of hard work finally paid off, as Austin and I tuned in to Radio Kissney, the hit station of the nation.

"Now, we are honored to premiere the new single by the new duo Austin & Ally, consisting of the two lovebirds Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! This is their first single, Terrified!" The radio DJ announced.

Austin and I squealed in excitement. We spent the past four months writing and touching up on the song that I wrote when I was mad at him. Austin really was a music genius. We turned it in to a duet. It was really nice and sweet.

My voice came on first.

_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

Austin hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, Leesh!" I laughed, it was weird hearing myself on radio, but I sounded great, so who cares?

_You said it again, my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

The chorus ended, and Austin's voice came on.

_This could be good, it's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try_

We broke into the chorus again, with Austin joining me this time.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

The bridge came. I sang first.

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

Then it was Austin's turn.

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

Now, both of us sang, getting slower and softer towards the end of the bridge.

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

I had a solo at the first half of the last chorus.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

Austin joined me for the last few bars of the song.

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

The song ended. "WE DID IT!" I screamed as I attacked Austin with a hug, causing him to fall onto his bed.

"Are you still terrified?" he asked, referring to when I wrote the song.

"Not anymore," I whispered softly, as I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Life is good. Austin and I are still living together in the penthouse, and he is contractually obligated to live in Miami for at least the next five years for the filming of his comedy series. He didn't mind at all. I finally graduated high school, and secured a place in Miami's University School of Fine Arts, studying for a degree in Music Performance.

Jo decided to put off college for a year or two, touring the world as one of Miley Cyrus' dancers. Did I mention that Jo was a dancer? Oops, my bad. Yeah, she's a dancer. We still keep in touch, though, and we talk on Skype all the time. She even let me speak to Miley! Oh my god *insert fangirl scream here*. Miley was really nice, unlike what tabloids said about her. That's how I became good friends with Miley Cyrus, even though we've never met in real life.

Dez and Trish got married at the age of 18. I know, W-T-H right? Well, apparently they did something they shouldn't have done on Prom night, and Dez forgot to use something he should have remembered to use, which made Trish carry something in her womb she shouldn't be carrying. She gave birth to Desiree Worthy, who had her father's red hair and her mother's facial features. She was adorable. The family of three moved to Boston, with Trish and Dez studying at MIT. I don't even know how Dez got into MIT, but apparently he's doing well majoring in Engineering there. Who would have thought that Dez would actually graduate from high school, and enter one of the most renown universities in the world? Not me.

As for Alan, Jo caught him cheating on her with Rachel. They broke up, of course. I have no idea where Alan is right now, but I heard that Rachel was pregnant, so maybe… I don't know.

The Prof retired the year after we graduated. He moved to Taiwan, and he never fails to send me ten-page emails completely written in Chinese. I've tried using Google Translate, but it doesn't work. Oh well. Mr Gore, the Sex Ed teacher, took over as the Principal. Apparently, the school board thought it would be appropriate to have him take over the school, as a role model for students and as a symbol for abstinence. That is just plain weird.

My father was still stationed in Canada, but he came to visit twice, and met Austin. He approves of Austin, and said that Austin was a good man who would make cute babies with me. Gee, what a good parent you are, dad.

Life was good, I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect job (I sing with Austin in his side project, Austin & Ally), the perfect school, the perfect friends.

To think all of this started just because I had to babysit a conceited, haughty, arrogant yet sweet, sensitive, funny, handsome, adorable celebrity.

At least my life didn't turn out like how Jen in Meg Cabot's book Teen Idol did. If it did, I would be with Dez right now, and Austin would be with Trish. I still think Jen and Luke made a perfect couple. I will never understand why Meg put Jen and Scott together. Seriously, don't you see the resemblance between my life and Jen Greenley's life? Well, maybe it's just the whole celebrity-disguises-as-a-normal-student-to-research-for-an-upcoming-role thing.

Oh yes, Austin's movie that he came all the way to Miami to research for. It was cancelled. In other words, Austin wasted two weeks of his life for nothing. On the bright side, he met me, and it changed his life forever. At least, that's what he tells me. Aww. Fate has such a funny way of doing things, but the only thing we can do is to go with the flow.

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu.**_

* * *

_A/N: So this is it…. We have finally reached the end of the story! I hope you have enjoyed these 13 chapter as much as I did! I would like to hear your reviews/comments/suggestions/criticism =)_

_Oh, and by the way, this is a record for me. This is the first time I ever finished a multichapter! Hurray for me! Haha._

___Since many of you asked for a sequel, I **MIGHT** be doing one, but you'll have to wait for quite some time until I finish the new story I'm currently working on. Yes, you heard right - I'm working on another story! I'm currently writing chapter 4 of it, and so far, each chapter has been at least 2000 words. Hurray! I expect it to be around 20 to 25 chapters long :) You can expect it up by mid-May or late May, depending on how much time I have. I have exams till early May, so it could be delayed._

_If you loved this story, please recommend it to your friends and family and all other Auslly lovers. Thank you for all your support throughout these thirteen chapters. Love you all! For the last time, goodbye! I'll miss waking up in the morning and seeing my email flooded with alerts :(_


End file.
